Not Quite Alone
by minecraft560
Summary: What if Edward died while trying to protect Bella at the Newborn battle? How would she cope? After attempting to join him several times, Bella is approached by the Volturi, who offer her a position in the guard, but naturally, refuses. Heartbroken and confused, Bella goes back to Forks, but leaves because she is not happy.
1. Preface

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or any other things affiliated with the Twilight Saga. (Unfortunately)**

Please note that this is a Fan Fiction story, so some things may be changed from the original Twilight Saga. (For example, Eleazer never leaves the Volturi, but Carmen goes to live with the Denalis. They are _not_ mates.

**To Those Who Have Not Read Eclipse: A Quick Summary of Eclipse (From Wikipedia)**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ECLIPSE, YOU MUST READ THIS SUMMARY, OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY. **

The story opens with the revelation that Seattle, Washington is being plagued by a string of murders, which Edward suspects is caused by a new vampire that is unable to control its thirst for human blood. As Edward and Bella apply to colleges, Bella explains to Edward her desire to see her friend, Jacob Black, a werewolf. Although Edward fears for her safety, Bella insists that neither Jacob nor his wolf pack would ever harm her, and she begins visiting him occasionally. On one of these visits, Jacob tells Bella that he is in love with her, and wants her to choose him instead of Edward, but Bella says she just sees him as a friend. Meanwhile, Alice Cullen has a vision that Victoria, a vampire who is hunting Bella for revenge, has returned to Forks. A few days later, Edward proposes to Bella and, despite harboring an aversion to marriage, she accepts.  
Bella and the Cullens soon realize that the Seattle murders are being committed by an "army" of newborn vampires, controlled by Victoria. The Cullens join forces with the wolf pack to combat this threat. As everyone else prepares for battle, Edward, Bella and Jacob camp in the mountains, hidden during the battle, where they are later joined by Seth Clearwater, a young wolf pack member, to wait out the fight. In the morning, Jacob becomes upset when he overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement and threatens to join the fight and get himself killed. Bella stops Jacob by kissing him, and she comes to realize that she is in love with him as well. During the battle, Victoria tracks Edward's scent to Bella's forest hiding place, and Edward is forced to fight. Edward manages to kill Victoria and her vampire army is destroyed. Afterwards, Bella explains to Jacob that while she loves him, her love for Edward is greater.

Summary of FanFiction:

What if Edward died while trying to protect Bella at the Newborn battle? How would she cope? After attempting to join him several times, Bella is approached by the Volturi, who offer her a position in the guard, but naturally, refuses. Heartbroken, Bella goes back to Forks, but leaves quickly now that she is on the run from the Volturi.

Preface: Gone

The blur of red hair and Edward's honey-and-lilac scent was almost too quick for me to detect. Victoria was standing before me, a wicked grin on her face. Edward was standing in between her and me, his arm out, protecting me. I sighed. Oh, how I wished I wasn't such a weak human. If I was one of their kind, I could be watching Edward's back while he fought Victoria, in case RIley decided to stir up trouble again. (He was currently fighting Seth over a small, snowy hill.) For the first time ever, I heard Victoria speak. "Edward, you could still save yourself. All you have to do is step aside, and let me do what I've come for." Her voice surprised me. It seemed to have some faint resemblance to a helpless little girl, but I wasn't fooled. This woman-if I could even call her something so tame-has tried to kill me several times. Edward had killed her mate James, so she had to get revenge on him. I realized that all of my pondering lasted only a split second, because Edward growled, "I'd _never_ leave Bella alone. _Stay_. _Away._ From. Us!"  
By this time, Seth had finished off Riley, and came to stand next to Edward. He shot a meaningful glance at me before turning to face Victoria. I wanted to tell him that he'd get hurt-that he's not immortal-but I was too afraid of what our fates would be; I kept quiet. I assumed he was reporting to Sam, through wolf-telepathy, our whereabouts and situation, and probably requesting backup.  
"This is your last chance, Edward. This poor, innocent werewolf needn't get in the way. You and I both know that once this battle starts, it'll be to the death. If you die, the dog will have to go." I whimpered softly at the thought of life without Edward. "Get _out_ of here, Victoria!" he snarled. I was suprised by his tone. I'd never heard Edward talk like that to _anyone_-even _Jacob_. He was usually so calm. I could see how these circumstances had taken a huge toll on him, even though he never showed it. I felt so guilty because of it. Victoria growled, then lunged-but to my utmost horror, not at me. In less than the blink of an eye, I saw a crescent-shaped mark engraved on Edward's neck. Time seemed to be in almost a stand-still. He fell too slowly, as if my eyes were trying to make the pain worse for me. What seemed like hours later, I looked up, and saw Victoria smiling menacingly at me. "Finally. Now, without further ado-"  
She was cut off as I saw a flash of a reddish-brown pelt, followed by a blur shape of black fur. No more than a few seconds later, Quill, Embry, and Paul were here too. The wolves tore Victoria to shreds. "Burn the pieces," I told them between my sniffles. "The only way is to burn the pieces."  
I didn't want them to see me cry, so I turned around, but instantly regretted it. When I turned, I caught a glimpse of his face. His beautiful, broken face.


	2. Chapter One: The Pain

Chapter One: Pain

**Bella's Point of View**

It'd been months since that day, but the pain hadn't subsided one bit. Every night, I cried myself to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his beautiful figure calling out to me, but it was like I was frozen in place. I struggled against by invisible bonds. Once I broke free, he faded away into the distance. Every picture of him was in a plastic bin in the corner of my closet. I couldn't bear to even think of him any more than I already did. I heard a knock on my door, then a voice calling out to me. "Bella? Bella, are you all right?"  
I looked up to see Carlisle, my almost father-in-law gazing steadily into my eyes. As I came back to reality, I realized that my eyes were full of tears, and my fists were clenched into a tight fist. I sniffled, then wiped my eyes. I looked up again and met his golden eyes in mine. Not sure if my voice would be able to work, I forced a smile, and shrugged. At that very moment, Jake walked in. "Hey, Bells. Alice called and said that you could use a pick-me-up. I brought you something!" he smiled. Momentarily, I groaned. Another present? Everyone knew that I hated surprises and gifts. I wasn't even completely sure why. Jacob's grin grew wider-he's always been amused by my aversion to presents and surprises. He went out of the room and came back.  
He held out his hand, and I reached out to take the contents in it. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen-besides Edward, of course. It was a small woven bracelet with more than a million rainbows of color. My expression must have been a give-away, because I heard Jake whisper, "I think she likes it, Doc." I rolled my eyes, then said, "Thank you so much, Jake. It's gorgeous. Where did you ever get it? Surely not in an old jewelry store?" Jake shrugged, then replied, "I made it. Took quite a while too." At that moment, I burst into tears, because as I examined the bracelet further, I saw the most beautiful color embedded into the bracelet. "Bella, is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked as they both carefully came to sit next to me.  
"No-n-n-no." I sobbed. "That means a lot to me-that you would make it for me, it's just, I saw a color. It reminded me of him." "What color was it?" Jake asked, completely oblivious. Whimpering, I tried to pull myself together. I hate crying in front of people, but lately I can't help myself. What I saw was the most exquisite and unique color, yet it wasn't on the standard rainbow. "Bronze-Edward's hair," I sniffed. At that, I couldn't take it anymore. I wailed for what seemed like decades, but Jacob still held me close. Every once in a while, Alice would bring me up some water or a new box of tissues I'd already gone through two boxes this week, and it was only Tuesday. If only I could somehow join Edward, wherever he was. My heart felt empty as it yearned for him to hold me, kiss me, and love me. I just can't bear to be without him much longer.


	3. Chapter Two: Departed

Chapter Two: Departed

**Jacob's Point of View**

Bella's been an empty shell since the battle. It's a thousand times worse when he left her. We aren't able to speak of him within earshot of her. I admit, Edward died bravely. "Jacob?" she mumbled. I had had her cradled in my arms for about half an hour. I didn't mind a bit. "Yes, Bella?" I replied. "Get the shredder, please. I need to do something important."  
My first thought was, Why in the world would she need a shredder? It was then I remember all of the pictures of him locked up in that dinky little plastic container of hers. I had to make a choice. I could let her shred all of her documented memories of him, or make her move on in another way. I despised Edward while he was alive, but only because one: he was a bloodsucker, and two: because he stole my girl. However, I honestly believe that Bella shouldn't give up on him like this. "No, Bella. You can't shred those pictures. You just can't. You can't abandon him like that," I answered.  
Bella nodded slowly, then said, "I must be going crazy. To give up on him that easily, in a split second..." she trailed off. With my wolf-enhanced ears, I heard a howl in the distance. "Bells, I'm really sorry, but Sam's calling. I have to go. Alpha's orders. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry." "Jake, you don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise," she assured me. I nodded, then got up to leave. Before I left the room, I said, "Bella, don't hesitate to ask Alice or someone to call me. I'll come back immediatlely. Sam will just _have_ to understand." Bella nodded-she seemed distracted.  
As soon as I was outside, I phased and started heading towards the meeting place. As I was running, Quil thought, "_Dude, she's really bent out of shape._" "_Tell me about it_," I thought back. I was running at full speed now. Admittedly I was kind of tired of being around Bella sometimes. I love her, but not when she's like this. She's not herself-she's so empty now. "_Good thing that mind-reading bloodsucker can't hear your thoughts. You'd be kicked out of the house for sure!_" Jared thought. "_Enough, guys. Paul saw one of them near the border. Collin, Seth, Embry, I want you to watch that area_," Sam's Alpha voice rang clearly through all of our minds. "_Jake, I want you to limit your visits to the Cullens a little bit. I know this is hard for you, but it's only with the circumstances. I'll let you know as soon as it's safe_," Sam continued.  
I was completely outraged. Bella needed me to be with her. Today was just another example of how I made her feel better. I thought, "_I thought you understood, Sam. She needs all the support she can get right now. I won't abandon her, even if you all are willing to_." With that, I phased, then headed back to the Cullen's house. When I returned, I was approached by Alice, Bella's best friend. She had a look of pure terror on her face. Two words sent my mind into a frenzy of panic and worry.  
"Bella's missing."


	4. Chapter Three: Desicions

Chapter Three: Decisions

**Bella's Point of View**

After months of pondering, I have found a way to truly join Edward. I would go to the Volturi. I remember that Edward once told me that they kill vampires who no longer wish to live. I'm sure they wouldn't mind killing me as well. After all, I _am_ human. I grabbed the credit card Edward had given me for emergencies, then got up to leave.  
Sure, everyone would miss me. All I could think of is that I would be with Edward again. Edward was about to go to the Volturi when he'd though I had died. Today, I would be doing the same thing. Today, I would be reunited with him.  
Before I left, I wrote a short note. I left it on my bed, where it was sure to be found.

Dear Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jacob,

I'm so sorry, but I've decided that I can't live without Edward. I hope you can understand my decision. I'm going to Italy.  
Love forever,  
Bella

I quickly set off, before any of them could stop me. I arrived at Sea-Tac Airport and boarded the first plane to Volterra, Italy. The plane ride was long and uncomfortable, but thoughts of being with Edward soothed me. I fell asleep on-board, but my dreams were different. For the first time ever, I wasn't restrained. I was able to run to Edward. I talked with him, and told him about my plans. I woke up too soon to the automated voice of saying, "You may now stand and move about in the cabin. Thank you for flying with Alaska Airlines." I'd been to Volterra only once before. The city is incredible. There are so many things to do, places to see, and, of course, all of it is extraordinarily beautiful. It's no wonder the Volturi chose to live in such a wonderful place. After all, they are vampire royalty.  
Once I entered the building, I was asked to state my business "I'd like to meet with Aro, Caius, and Marcus, please," I replied. Their secretary escorted my into their chamber. As soon as I entered, all three turned around. Aro seemed absolutely overjoyed to see me. "Isabella. What a wonderful surprise! But where is Edward?" I cringed. "I'd rather not speak of it," I said coldly. "No matter, no matter," Aro replied as he swept gracefully across the room to stand in front of me. "May I?" he asked. I knew about his gift. He could read minds like Edward, but he had to be touching them. I nodded, and he took my hand in his. Aro's eyes seemed to glaze over for a brief period of time as he relived the battle through my eyes. A few moments later, and his red eyes refocused. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but we can't proceed with what you came here for, I'm afraid. Caius, Marcus and I find it extraordinary that you are immune to gifts concerning the mind." I didn't like where this was going so far. "I won't make your visit here a waste, though. I am willing to offer you a position in our guard Of course, we'll change you as soon as we can. I have a strong feeling that you'll have a gift of your own."  
At first, I was astonished. Me? Join the Volturi? This wasn't what I'd planned for this trip at all. I was extremely surprised at the level of interest in me from them, though. I was distraught and stressed. I really didn't know what to think at the moment. I had assumed they would just agree to kill me, and get it over with quickly. "Aro, I couldn't bear to be away from Edward any longer than I already have. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to reject your invitation. I'll find another way to...join him," I answered. Aro looked disappointed, but didn't object. At that, I left swiftly.  
On the plane ride home, I thought of the most inconspicuous ways to join Edward. As he had once said before, there are so many ways to end a human life. I finally decided on the easiest one I could think of. I took a cab to a hotel, and spent the night there. This time, my dreams were empty, lifeless. I didn't see Edward-it was just black nothingness. I didn't really get much sleep anyway. I woke up early, and set out for the ride home. I knew they'd be furious when I got back. As soon as I walked into the house, Alice screamed, "BELLA! WHAT where you thinking?! We were all worried sick! We thought you were...gone."  
I put down my bags, then said, "Calm down, guys. I just needed a bit of time to...think about things. I'm fine. Aro said they wouldn't kill me, but they offered me a place in the guard. I refused. I couldn't." I sighed, exasperated.  
"Really? I'm surprised they didn't make you stay! They're all fascinated by your immunity to some gifts," Emmet commented. Esme silenced him with a look, then said, "Good thing you're all right " Her tone suddenly turned fierce. "Don't ever scare us like that again, Bella. Edward wouldn't want you to do something like that." I nodded. "You must starving," she fretted. "You've been gone for three days!"  
"I guess I could use a snack," I replied. Esme quickly hurried out of the room and into the kitchen to fetch something for me to eat. The Cullens' kitchen has been fully stocked lately because I've been living there full time, in Edward's room. Jacob visited all the time, too. This reminded me: "Where's Jake?"  
Everyone's joyous expressions instantly turned into pity. "Well, we explained to him about what your note meant, and he stormed out," Carlisle sighed. "He probably ran of to someplace in Canada or something. He'll come home. He always returns," I assume. Esme returned with a plate of carrots and some ranch.  
"Thank you, Esme. For everything. Really," I said to her gratefully. I thought I should tell her how much I appreciated her. After all, I'd just disappeared to possibly the most dangerous place for me to be without a second of notice. "I'm really sorry I left you guys." I couldn't bring myself to think about what I was planning.


	5. Chapter Four: Plans

Chapter Five: Found

**Alec's Point of View**

"Aro, she already declined. Are you sure you want to bother her again?" Aro, one of the co-leaders of the Volturi-and also the most influential in my opinion-had asked me to go to Forks. He wanted to make sure that Bella was positive that she didn't want to join us. I was quite shocked when he told me to go, because I didn't even know she was offered a position in the guard. "Alec, she was unsure when she came to us. I just want to make sure. You never know. She may have contemplated our offer at home."

I got to Forks, Washington, and stayed in a little motel. The town's pretty dinky compared to Volterra. It's very small, and very cloudy. It's no wonder the Cullens have chosen to live here. I didn't want to confront her right away. I'll wait-I can watch her from a distance, I thought to myself. Boarding a plane, I began my journey to Forks. When I had arrived in town, it was pretty dark. This would be very convenient as I watched her.  
I headed into the forest. I wanted to stay far enough away from the Cullens' house, or else they might be able to hear me. "Hey, Emmet! Can I go out? I want to get some fresh air," Bella's voice sounded clearly, although I was about a mile away from the house. I heard a little bit of movement, then I heard the big one, Emmet, reply, "Sure thing, Bella!" Click. He must have unlocked the door. I smiled. The Cullens must have been keeping their precious human under lock and key after she visited us back in Volterra. I did think it was odd, how they still kept her around, even though Edward was dead. I certainly wouldn't.  
Bella was obviously getting into her car at the moment, as I heard the door slam shut. I climbed a tree, just in case she was heading my way. It's a good thing I did. Only a few minutes later, I saw her Ferrari drive past. Of course, I followed her, but I kept my distance. I didn't think it would be a good time to reveal myself yet. Bella stopped and pulled over suddenly on a road. There, I saw a small, dirt path on leading into the woods. She knew it was there, because she heading down the little trail and started walking. In her pocket, I spotted a piece of notebook paper and a pen. What was she doing all the way out here? After walking for about half and hour, she reached an opening that led to a cliff. From where I was hiding, it looked like the ocean was beneath it. I'm pretty sure it was, because I could smell the salt in the air. She sighed, then said to nobody in particular, "I'm sorry...so, so, sorry..."  
I was just about to show myself, when Bella took the pen and paper out and started writing. I wanted to see what she was writing, but I couldn't from my angle. It didn't take too long for her to write, for which I was glad. Eventually, she stuck the paper under a small rock. For a while, she just stood on the edge of the cliff. It was then I realized what she was planning. Using my inhuman vampire speed, I dashed away, making sure I wasn't heard or seen. I quickly jumped into the ice-cold water of the Pacific Ocean and started swimming. In the distance, I saw her jump. I knew that Aro would never forgive me if I let her just die, so I had to go rescue her. By the time I reached her, she was unconscious, but still alive. I remembered the emergency CPR class I took when I was human, and started breathing into Bella's mouth.  
Puff... With every breath, her lungs inflated, but she still wasn't awake. Puff...Puff...Puff...Puff... I wasn't sure if CPR would even work since I was a vampire, but I had to try. After what seemed like hours later, Bella stirred, then coughed up a mouthful of water. Finally! I thought. I don't think I should be caught here by the Cullens, or the werewolves. She coughed again, then opened her eyes. "Wh-w-where am I? Who are you?" she stuttered in between coughs. I smiled. I wanted to make her trust me, so I could take her back to Volterra. "I'm Alec," I replied. I obviously didn't want to tell her the whole truth, so I said, "I'm...visiting. I'm from Italy." As her eyesight cleared up more, she saw that I was pale. I assumed she couldn't feel my icy skin through the towel, because I'm sure she would've been suspicious if she did. "I was swimming and I saw you in the water," I explained. She was disappointed, that was obvious. "Oh. I thought...well, I thought I was dead or something," she told me. "I thought you were someone else." When she said this, I knew exactly why she jumped. Aro refused her when she came to Italy, and so she decided that she would die another way. I wrapped Bella's towel around her, and helped her stand. "Why are you here, anyway? Forks isn't the most-impressive place in the US. I would have thought you would go to New York or Washington DC," she asked. After trying to decide on a reasonably believable answer, I replied, "Well, I'm here on a business trip. I'll be here for a few more days, then I'll go back to Italy." Bella nodded, and I continued, "I'm assuming you don't really want me, well, taking care of you. Why don't I drive you home?" At this, I could see that Bella was worried. She obviously didn't want to go back, to face yet another day at that place. She looked unsure. I wondered if she would be so desperate enough to trust me.  
To my luck, she mumbled to herself, "Well, I don't really see my folks being too happy with me. After all, I tried to die again…" I pretended as if I didn't hear a thing. "Well,.… Have you decided yet?" I didn't want to sound impatient, but Aro wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't bring her back within the next year or so. Bella sighed, then said, "Well, I could come with you… My family won't exactly be vey thrilled that I tried to join Edward…" Her voice cracked as she said the last word. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but the Alec she knew didn't, so I asked, "Who's Edward?" I didn't want her to think I was snooping, but merely curious. She took a deep breath, then recounted to story of the battle with the newborns. "Well, Edward was my fiancee, and we had a bit of trouble. We had to fight this-battle, so to speak. We knew the leader of the battle was after me. Edward wouldn't let me help, because he said it would be too dangerous for me. I wanted to help-trust me. Edward insisted that we went camping in the mountains to stay a safe distance away from the fighting. Anyway, the leader of the battle-her name was Victoria-found me and Edward. Well, she um..well.…" I put hand up, signaling that she needn't continue.  
While she was talking, I had figured that I ought to tell her something. "Bella…" She looked confused. "I didn't tell you my name, Alec. What aren't you telling me?" she looked extremely suspicious as she said this. "Bella, I ought to tell you something. I apologize for not telling you at first; I was waiting for the right moment. Before I say anything, I don't want you to be afraid of me. Just let me explain, okay?" I waited until she nodded before continuing, "Bella, I'm part of the Volturi Guard." Bella's face turned from confused, to upset, to angry. She opened her mouth to speak, but I silenced her. "Now, before you make assumptions, I just want you to listen, all right? I know that Aro, Cauis, and Marcus seem intimidating, but they kind of represent us. We don't really get much say on anything, so we look just as scary as they do." Bella still looked anxious, but she nodded slowly. "I'm part of the guard, as I've told you. However, we're really just a tight-knit family with a lot of power." Bella opened her mouth to speak, "But Aro, Caius, and Marcus are so-I don't know-intimidating!" When she said this, I completely understood where she was coming from. The three leaders are a bit frightening, but they are quite nice if you're on their side. "Well, I can't disagree with you there. The leaders are okay, but only if you're on their side. So I guess I can see what you mean." Bella still seemed a bit nervous. "Bella, I know exactly what happened to you, and I'm so sorry about that. I tried to get my sister to interfere earlier, because I had a feeling what they were doing, as the only coven closest to them was yours. Jane was put in charge, so I couldn't object to her decision." At this, Bella gasped, shrugged out of my grasp, and said, "You sister is Jane? She-she-SHE TORTURED HIM!" Bella seemed extremely upset about this. Jane and I shared everything, so I knew exactly what happened. I couldn't really think of a response that would comfort her, because she was only following our master's orders. I only looked down at the ground, and nodded slowly. "Bella I'm sorry, but I need to take you home, if you'll let me. Let me rephrase that-I need to take you to my home. Aro still wants you," I added when she had cooled down. I could see that Bella was considering my offer, for which I was glad. She obviously wouldn't be happy back at the Cullen's, but she wasn't sure about Volterra, either.


	6. Chapter Five: Found

Chapter Five: Adjusting

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, I need to take you home, if you'll let me. Let me rephrase that-I need to take you to my home. Aro still wants you," he said. So that's why he came. Unexpectedly, I was pulled out of the water when I jumped. I couldn't feel anything. I thought I was dead, at first. I felt cold-ish skin, and I thought it was him. It turned out I was wrong-it was Alec of the Volturi Guard that rescued me. Of course, I didn't want to be rescued. That was my whole goal. "Bella, I know Aro sent me here to get you, but he said that if you didn't want to come, he won't force you," Alec added. I really just needed some time to think-to clear my head. "I-I'm sorry, Alec. I really like you and all, but I just need some time. I'll come with you for now, but if I change my mind, please promise you'll bring me back," I said. Alec said, "Cross my heart." I snickered, because he's immortal. "Well, you know what I mean," he laughed with me. I'd never heard him laugh. It's like a ringing, almost. Alec's a vampire, so pretty much everything about him is perfect. "Okay. Let's go," Alec said when we stopped laughing.  
"Bella, you've got to hurry up. Just grab some stuff, and let's go," Alec was obviously impatient. I could see what he means, since vampires can use their super-human speed. "Aro wouldn't want your arrival to be delayed. Anyway, you'll be wearing Volturi robes soon," he continued. When he mentioned this, I looked at a picture of Edward on my bedside table. I couldn't believe I was still doing this. Edward had taught me that the Volturi were an unstoppable, power-hungry coven. He had been tortured by Jane, Alec's sister, for crying out loud! I can't believe that I can just let all of my opinions on the Volturi go, and join them. Alec could have read my mind when he said, "Bella, if you're having second thoughts, you don't have to come. I know what happened, and I know exactly how you've taken it." I looked up from the picture, stood up, and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a handful of clothes, and stuffed them in the little bag I had set out. "No, I-I-I'm going to be fine. I guess I'm just nervous or something," I replied. "Bella, I can tell you're still anxious about this. Aro will understand your decision. In fact, I'll make him if he doesn't," Alec's calm, un-fazed personality changed in a second, suddenly turning fierce. I cringed at the thought of him facing Aro alone. "Alec, I'll be okay. I just need some time to adjust." I knew that I would need a lot of time to get used to the fact that I, Bella almost-Cullen, was going to join the Volturi.  
The plane ride was long and boring. It took about eleven hours to get to the Italian airport. Even though my name is Bella, I had no clue whatsoever what people were saying. Alec translated for me. Having lived in Italy for quite a while, he obviously had to know how to speak Italian. "Ciao, signore. Dove si trova il garage di parcheggio in aeroporto?" he said fluently to what I assumed was a Customer Service person. "Andate in fondo al corridoio, girate a destra, poi prendere la seconda a sinistra," the person replied. Alec nodded, then whispered to me, "Follow me. We'll take my car." I followed him down the hall, then took a right. We walked swiftly past a door, then went inside the second. Walking down the stairs, I tripped over one of the steps. Alec, using his super speed, caught me before I fell flat on my face. When I regained my balance, I felt my cheeks flush pink. Alec laughed, "You okay, Bella? Not very well coordinated, are you?" When he said this, I blushed darker. By this time, we were in the parking garage. I looked around, expecting to see a Ferrari or something. Instead, I saw a white Ford F-150. Alec must have guessed what I was thinking again, because he said, " I know, not very fancy. I was born in 800 AD. What did you think I'd have? A Mustang?" I laughed and said, "No, It's just that all of the Cullens have really expensive cars, like Mercedes, Ferraris, you know. I thought you'd have something even more luxorious, considering you're part of the Volturi." Alec looked amused by this and responded, "Maybe we should consult Aro about this… Heaven forbid we travel in style!" He'd held open the passenger door, and I clambered in. Slamming the door shut, Alec ran around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat. As he insterted the key, the engine roared to life. "It may not be a Mustang, but I _have_ tricked the engine out. This thing goes zero to sixty in about four seconds!" he grinned. "It shouldn't take long to get to Volterra. I'm looking forward for you joining us," he smiled as he pulled out of the underground garage.


	7. Chapter Six: Adjusting

Chapter Six: Discovery

**Alice's Point of View**

"Emmet, where's Bella?" I said, exasperated. When Emmet shrugged, I yelled, "Emmet, you were supposed to be watching her! The whole point of the job is to KEEP. HER. HERE!" Emmet's easy-going attitude was not helping the situation. "Bella just said she's going to get some fresh air. I'm sure she'll be fine. She took her phone with her, anyways," he said. "Esme, Bella's gone again!" I hollered downstairs. I knew I didn't have to, but it was merely force of habit. I could hear a groan from Rosalie's room, and shuffling from the kitchen downstairs. Esme was obviously freaking out again. I grabbed a jacket, because it was a little chilly outside. I didn't need it, but I had to look normal. "Jazz, I could use your help. Bella will most likely need some convincing," I said to my mate. "Carlisle, she may be injured. Could you grab just a basic first aid kit or something?" I told my father. Rosalie obvioulsy wasn't happy about having to go rescue Bella again. Truthfully, I'm not either. I would rather have Bella get over it. It's been about eight months since the battle. I hate to see her every day, so sad like she is. I just hope she didn't suceed in 'joining Edward.' "C'mon, guys. We need to hurry!" We jumped into Emmet's Jeep, because it could handle off-road. Carlisle called Jacob, and told him to follow us on his motercycle. Her scent was faint, and seemed a few hours old. I was extrememly worried that we were too late. Suddenly, Bella's scent veered off of the road. "Stop! Her scent is going this way!" Carlisle pointed to a trail near the side of the road. Emmet slammed on the brakes, and we all used our vampire abilities to run down the trail at record speeds. "We're too late…" Esme said. Bella's scent wafted toward me from underneath a small rock. "Emmet, jump down. You might be able to find her. Esme, there's something underneath that rock," I said as I pointed at the spot. Esme hurried over to the little rock, and lifted it up. Under it, we saw a small fragment of paper. Before anyone could get it, I scooped it up. On the paper, there was a small note in Bella's handwriting. I read it aloud: "Dear all, I'm so sorry I'm doing this again, especially right after my previous attempt. I can't tell you all how sorry I am that I'm doing this to you. Jacob, I know you'll understand why I'm here, at this place. Alice, you've been the best friend I've ever had, and I'm so sorry I'm leaving you. Esme, you've been the perfect mother to me. Carlisle, you'll always hold a special place in my heart for creating my family. Emmet, I'm so glad I got to have a big brother like you. Jasper, I have to thank you for helping me a few months ago. Rosalie, I know you don't particularly like me, but I'll miss you as well. I'm so sorry, everyone. I can't live without him. Love forever and always, Bella Cullen."  
By the time I had finished reading the letter, Esme was getting emotional. For a while, we all just stood their in silence. I guess we all couldn't take in the fact that we were too late this time. Only when Emmet returned we broke out of our reverie. "Nothing in the water," he reported. We all sighed. We were too late. What puzzled me is that Emmet didn't find a body. He would have told us he did. Did that mean someone else pulled Bella out of the water? I told my suspicions to Carlisle when we got home, and he replied, "It's definitly a possibility. All we can do is wait. Now, c'mon. We haven't hunted in a bit. We all ought to go out." I nodded, then followed him out of his office. We hunted for about half and hour, then returned home. Still no sign of Bella. I didn't want to think about the chance that she wouldn't come back.


	8. Chapter Seven: Discovery

Chapter Seven: Expecting

**Aro's Point of View**

Eleazar and I had been quietly discussing buisiness on a balcony whene he whispered, "Do you think she'll show, master?" said an anxious Eleazar. I knew his story by heart, and that he was interested in Bella-that she might have a gift. Eleazar, who was capable of reading the gifts of humans and vampires, has assited me in Bella's possible gift. He said, "I'm almost positive that she will be gifted, Aro. It would be a shame if she wasn't turned."  
I only nodded, half-ignoring his views. "Alec should be back by now," Felix grunted as he entered. Felux did not have a gift, but he was extremely strong, not unlike Emmet Cullen. I had to admit, Felix did have a point. Alec has his own talent of his own, and usually does not take long to bring me people I have requested.  
I nodded slowly, then said, "Yes, but Alec may need a bit if time with Bella before she agrees to come. After all, she had a difficult time the last time she was here. I'm sure she must be terrified of us from the small parts if us she does know about." Eleazar acknoledged me grimly, then replied, "She knows too much already." Eleazar was not open to Bella joining us, but he had good reason to.  
When Eleazar was a newborn, living near our home, I watched hin carefully from a distance. He acted like a newborn, but there was something else there-that was clear. I waited until it was a little after the first year mark, then approaches him. I told him of the way we lived, in royalty. He was extremely eager. Eleazar lived with us for a few decades, then suddenly left. Word traveled, and Eleazar was rumored to be living in Denali, with close relations with the Cullens. I, however, was informed differently, with a more-direct-resource, and most accurate.  
"I hope the Cullens didn't notice that you were spyingoin them while you visited," I said, turning to Eleazar. "I don't belive they would be very approving with that." Eleazar only shook his head. "Never in all my life," he murmered. He smirked as he heard the irony in what he'd said. I was thoroughly impressed when he said this. Eleazar normally wasn't very good at subtlety when if came to jobs like this. "Is that so..." Felix whispered back, obviously trying to hold back snickers.  
"Eleazar, I honestly doubt that the Cullens said anything about you to Bella," Felix said once he'd calmed down. Eleazar did not seemed satisfied, and ignored Felix while he went back inside. "Felix, you ought to go back inside as well. Just don't bother Eleazar. He can't be annoyed, tired, or anything when Bella comes. He needs to be absolutely perfect. I need to know more about how she blocks powers," I sighed. Felix followed my orders, and went into the tower. I intended to follow, but I had to glance at a plane overhead. I knew Alec's obedience would never falter, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was wrong.


	9. Chapter Eight: Expecting

Chapter Eight: Arrival

**Alec's Point of View**

"Bella, we're here," I whispered as I softly brushed her hair out of her face. We'd been on the plane for eleven long hours, making occasional stops to change planes. As I looked down at Bella's soft face, I realized how beautiful she is. No, I can't feel this way, I thought to myself. Aro would never forgive me... "Bella, we're here. Time to get up," I said again. Her eyes opened slowly, and she groaned. "C'mon, lazy bones! We're in Italy. There's a bunch of things to do," I told her. She looked at me with puzzled eyes, so I explained, "I talked with Aro on the phone while you were in the bathroom at the France. He suggested I give you a few days to-" I narrowed my eyes as I tried to find an appropriate word, "-adjust- to your new surroundings before I take you to see him." Bella nodded, so I guided her off of the plane while grabbing our carry-on bags.  
"Bella, you're going to love it here. There's the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Colloseum, Mount Vesuvius..." I told her. Bella nodded, but she didn't look very interested in going to tourist attractions. She seemed a little unsettled by all of the people or something. I stopped, looked into her eyes, and said, "Bella, what's wrong?" She started to say that she was fine, but I interrupted, "Don't tell me you're fine. You're obviously upset. Seriously. What's. Wrong?" Bella sighed, looked away, and didn't say anything. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't force her to say anything.  
We continued walking in silence. I realized that she was probably tired, considering she's not a vampire, so I stopped her and hailed a cab. "L'Albergo della Regina Isabella, per favore," I said to the man. Bella smirked when she heard the name of the hotel. "It's an Italian name, Bella. I don't doubt you'll be seeing and meeting a lot of Isabellas during your time here," I told her. She rolled her eyes as if to say, If you say so. After no longer than half an hour in the cab, we finally arrived at our hotel. At first glance, Bella gasped, but then quickly turned to glare at me. "You spent way too much money!" she exclaimed as we got out of the car. I grinned. "We're vampire royalty. We can easily afford spending a year here. Three nights is nothing at all," I whispered to her.  
As we entered our room, the lights were off. The room was beautiful-more than I expected. I turned on the lights, and Bella gasped again. I snickered and said, "Once you've lived with us for a few decades, you'll be used to all of this fancy stuff." Bella just rolled her eyes. I set our bags down in her bedroom, then returned to her side. "Well? Do you like it?" Bella looked at me, then said, "Wow. Just-wow. Don't you think this is a little much? We're only going to be here for a few days, you know." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I just wanted your stay to be enjoyable. If you'd rather stay in a broken-down hotel without air conditioning, I can arrange that," I teased. "C'mon-you should go to sleep. You were pretty tired on the plane," I told her. I quickly got the bed ready, and unzipped her suitcase. I went into the living room to give her some privacy, and turned on the television. After fumbling with the remote's buttons for a few minutes, I figured out to change the TV's settings into English, and turned the channel to the American NBC News. What I saw on the 'Breaking News' suprised me.  
"Bella Cullen, 19, has gone missing from Forks, Washington. From evidence found, it could be a possible kidnapping. Her family found her empty room at 8:30am on December 12, 2006, with her window open. If anyone has seen Bella, please call 911 immediately," a picture flashed on the screen of Bella. "This has been Breaking News with Brian Williams." When the story was over, Bella came up behind me and said, "Whatcha watchin?" I turned to face her, and said, "That was the National News from the US. Bella, they know you're missing, and they're searching for you. We've got to be cautious." Bella looked slightly confused, so I asked, "What's wrong?" Bella's nose wrinkled, then said, "I can't believe they think I'm still alive, that's all. It was probably the most obvious suicide ever." I stood up, then replied, "But Bella, the Cullens probably smelled my scent. I wonder what they had to say or do to suggest it was a kidnapping to the cops..." Bella nodded, then went back into her bedroom saying, "Goodnight, Alec."


	10. Chapter Nine: Arrival

Chapter Nine: R & R

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up in the most luxorious bed, but it was still dark outside. What's going on? I checked the clock, and it said 5:00pm. I feel totally fine, as if I got a full night's rest, though! I walked into the living room and found Alec on the couch, watching some sort of Italian game show. "Ciao, Bella. Did you get a good night's rest?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes, and murmered, "What time is it-Seattle time?" Alec must have thought my hard time adjusting to the new time zone was hilarious, because he said, "Bella, it's 8am in Seattle. If you wanted to go out now, not many places would be open. Besides the 24 hour McDonald's drive through." I yawned and replied, "Well, I'm going back to bed." To my suprise, Alec stood up and walked over to me. "Bella, you ought to use your extra time to do something constructive," he told me. He pretended to think, then said, "Why don't I teach you some Italian? After all, you are going to be living here." I don't usually do much in the morning. "Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea. I could end up offending you because it's in the morning, Seattle time," groaned. Alec laughed, and said, "Bella, you're going to have to learn Italian soon. You can't really be much use to the Volturi-who live in Italy-if you can't speak Italian!" I just ignored him, and took a spot on the couch. Surrendering, Alec sat down as well and turned the TV to the American channels. "What do you want to watch?" he groaned unwillingly.  
I must have fallen asleep while watching TV, because Alec was shaking me awake while saying, "Bella, we've got to go! I've scheduled a tour of the city. We need to meet at the city hall in two hours. Bella, wake up!" My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Alec gazing at me with his red eyes. "Bella, WAKE. UP," he said crossly. "I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep this late. We're going to be late now." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumbled. Alec hurriedly threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on my bed as he answered briskly, "8:00, Italy time. The tour starts at 10:30." Groaning, I got up and got dressed. Before I went to get breakfast, I quickly tidied up the room by making the bed and shoving my stuff into the closet and some drawers. When I entered the kitchen, Alec stood at the stove, saucepan in hand, smiling at me. "Look who decided to wake up," he laughed. I grabbed a glass of orange juice, and settled down at the kitchen table. Holding a large plate of scrambled eggs, Alec sauntered over to the table and sat down as well.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked. I shrugged, then said, "Not bad. It's weird. I haven't had any nightmares since I came here..." Alec just shrugged. "Mmm... These eggs are great, Alec. Thanks," I said with a mouthful of food. Alec grinned, and replied, "Thanks. Food Network." I chuckled. How could someone learn so much from just a TV show? "Really-these are delicious. Very impressive for someone who doesn't eat," I praised him. He smirked.  
For quite a while, we sat in awkward silence while I ate my scrambled eggs. "Bella, we'll have to get going in about half an hour," Alec told me as I was sticking my plate in the dishwasher. It was then that I remembered my family, and how I left them. I felt a cool hand wipe away a tear, as Alec whispered softly, "Bella, you don't have to do this. I can take you back-you can go back to your family." Swallowing slowly, I sniffed and said, "No, I can't go back. I do wish I could see them, but I couldn't ever leave after that. I can't even imagine what they must be thinking." Alec pulled me close to lean against his chest. "Bella, you can go back. Aro told me-he doesn't want you to come if you don't want to," he said. I shook my head, but I had other things on my mind. This is so similar to times before, it could easily be Edward running his hand through my hair. It still breaks my heart to think that he's really gone. I seldom ever speak of him, even though my thoughts are filled with Edward. After about ten minutes, I calmed down and went into the bathroom to relax for a bit before we left. I splashed cool water on my face, and I felt much better.  
When I emerged from the bathroom, Alec immediately asked if I was okay. I nodded reassuringly to him; it was nice of him to worry. With that, he handed me my purse and we headed out.


	11. Chapter Ten: R & R

Chapter Ten: Palazzo Senitorio

**Alec's Point of View**

Bella was still obviously upset about leaving her family. She told me she was fine, but she's a terrible liar. I'm still debating with myself on whether I should just take her back and explain what's happened to her family. Bella's actually quite shaken up, and I'm thinking about telling Aro. Maybe he can come up with a solution.  
"Alec, how are we going to get to the city hall? Have you rented a car?" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts. I only grinned. I knew she would be totally freaked when she saw what we were driving. I pulled out some car keys out of my pocket, careful to make sure Bella couldn't see the company logo on them. "I had the car delivered while you were sleeping, so it'd be a suprise," I told her. I grinned even wider when Bella sighed and muttered, "I hate suprises." We continued walking until we were standing just outside of the hotel. "The valet driver should be here any second," I said to myself. For being human, Bella has sharp hearing, because she excalimed, "You got valet parking?!" I smirked, because she didn't see the convertable lime green Enzo Ferrari pulling into the pickup/drop off area of the hotel's parking lot. "Um...Bella, look," I told her trying to hold back laughter while pointing to the car. "Oh. My. GOSH! What did you DO? How can you just throw away thousands and thousands of dollars to rent that for only three days?" I coughed uncomfortably, and murmered just loud enough, "Bella, we bought that." At this point, she'd gone absolutely nuts. "Bella, chill. If you thought the Cullens were rich-well, the Volturi are vampire royalty," i reminded her, still grinning. She only sighed, pulled on the handle of the passenger seat door. Just like in the movies, the car's door lifted out and upwards, She gasped; I bet she wasn't expecting it to do that. Ignoring the gasps, oohs, and aahs, I climbed in nimbly and started the car. As soon as the car started, I heard the familiar growl of a powerful engine. "Hold on tight!" I said as we sped off towards the city hall with the top down.  
Hair ruffled from the wind rushing past, both Bella and I arrived at the city hall with about ten minutes to spare. Rome is quite a big city, so you can imagine what the city hall is like. As soon as we'd 'collected ourselves' from our fast-paced car ride, a small group of tourists began gathering near a statue. I beckoned to Bella, and we both headed to the group. "Ciao, ciao. Is everyone here? Yes? Well, without further ado, let's get started," said a tall man with a mustache. "My name is Luciano Esposito, and I will be your tour guide today. You are currently standing in front of Rome's city hall, otherwise known as Palazzo Senitorio." Many of the other tourist were snapping photos, including Bella. Having been here many a time, I didn't bother. Luciano continued, but I tuned him out. I knew all there is to know about Italy, and I'm fairly certain I don't need a review. While waiting for the group to move on, I watched the people walking by. After what seemed like a very long time, the tour moved into a van marked "Roman Tourist Centers". As we were all getting into the van, Luciano handed everyone a map.  
"Next, we will be heading to the Leaning Tower of Pisa," he announced as the car started. "Then, the Colleseum, and Pompeii." While the man was being pestered with questions, I whispered to Bella, "Learned much so far?" She nodded, watching by the city outside the window. I hoped that, by taking this tour, she would become a little more comfortable in Italy. "Bella, it's not too late to change your-" She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. "Alec, I'll be okay. I just need time," she murmered. WIth that, she leaned against me and continued looking out the window.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Palazzo Senitorio

Chapter Eleven: Coping

**Carlisle's Point of View**

It's been nearly a week since Bella dissapeared. Everyone has been taking this hard, but no one was more crushed than Alice. First Edward, then Bella. Even if she had been pulled out of the water, where was she now? Why hadn't she returned? There were so many unanswered questions. Almost a week later, and we're still looking.  
I was in my office when I heard Alice calling from downstairs. "Carlisle? Can you come here?" I quickly followed Alice's voice, which was coming from the front door. Could it be? When I reached the door, I saw Charlie, looking thoroughly suspicious. "Dr. Cullen, I need to know the truth. Where is Bella?" I sighed. Of course Charlie would be worried about Bella. In fact, we all were. We still hadn't told him what was going on. We'd been so caught up in trying to find her, we forgot. "Why don't you come in, Charlie, and we can explain?" I invited him in, avoiding the question. Alice and I walked Charlie to the living room, while Esme was filling up a glass of water for Charlie. "Thanks," he said when Esme handed it to him.  
"Just give it to me straight, Dr. Cullen. Where's Bella? She hasn't called me for a week." I shifted uncomfortably as Emmet and Jasper entered the room, but I shot them a warning glance. Jasper's face was full of concentration, obviously trying to calm Charlie down. "Chief Swan, Bella's taken Edward's death very hard, and she-" Charlie was suddenly angry, and glanced at Jasper, who made eye contact with me before turning back to Charlie. "Carlisle, tell me!" he said fiercly. I hesitated, then said, "Charlie, Bella's dead." When I told him, his face was filled with utter shock. "No, it can't be..." he whispered barely audibly. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "We were checking up on her everyone few hours, and we found it empty one day. We're all very sorry."  
Charlie was absolutely devastated-that was obvious. "Jasper," I murmered to my son, too low for Charlie to hear. In the corner of the room, Jasper tensed, his face smooth with concentration. Esme stepped into the room as Charlie buried his face in his hands. "Too young, she was. Only nineteen," I whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. He nodded, sniffling. After a few minutes of silence, Charlie got up to leave. "I'm so sorry, Charlie," I told him. Charlie only nodded, then said, "I'd better tell Renee." With that, he walked out of the room, and out the door.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Coping

Chapter Twelve: Colosseum

**Bella's Point of View**

"Here we are, everyone! The Roman Colleseum," announced Luciano. I looked up from Alec's shoulder, and saw the Colosseum looming outside. "Wow!" I exclaimed over the oohs and aahs. "In ancient times, the Colosseum was used as an arena. Gladiators battled each other, and criminals were punished for the crowd to watch," Luciano explained. Leaning down to whisper in my ear, Alec said, "Are you enjoying the tour so far?" I nodded, unable to speak as his cool breath paralyzed me. A few yards ahead of us, the other people were pestering Luciano with questions, while Alec and I hung back together. "Alec," I breathed. This reminded me so much of Edward, how we would whisper in my ear, hold me, kiss me. "Bella?" Alec replied. "I-I-nothing," I replied, moving away slightly. He looked confused, but he didn't say anything. Turning my attention back to the tour guide, I listened to Luciano answer questions from everyone else.  
"Any more questions? No? Well, let's head inside, then!" he said. Alec guided me into the Colosseum with a careful hand on my shoulder, while we followed everyone in. Immediately, I gazed up at the tall seating areas of the structure. "Wow," I breathed. "It's so huge." Alec smirked, then whispered to me, "You wait until you're in Volterra." I grinned, admiring the marble walls. "When was this made?" I asked Luciano. "About 70 AD," Alec answered. "It's extremely old."  
"That's right," Luciano added, "The Romans built it under the rule of Volcerro, who was supposedly a vampire. Can you believe that?" I laughed nervously, then forced myself to say, "How weird." The whole group laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, then eventually moved on. Pulling out my phone for the first time since I'd left, I saw that I had thirty-six text messages and ten missed calls. When I checked who it was, all of the messages and calls were from the Cullens. Even Rosalie called me a few times, even though I had the impression that Esme and Carlisle made her. All of them were from a few days ago-they've probably given up by now. I realized that they'd have to tell Charlie and Renee, which I really wouldn't want to hear about.  
Ignoring the tour guide completely, I put my phone up to my ear and listened to each voice mail, one by one. "Bella, where are you? We're all worried. Please come home," fretted Alice. Each family member tried to call at least once. "Bella, It's Carlisle. Everyone's worried about you. If you don't feel like coming home, at least let us know that you're okay. We understand if you need some time," Carlisle's calm voice sounded. "Bella! Do you realize what you're putting us through? We're all so worried! Come home!" ranted Esme. With each message, I felt more and more guilty. I had left my family. Of course, I thought about going back, but everything about Forks reminded me of Edward. It was like having a knife in my gut every time someone even talked about him. I can't go back. Not ever. I know they all care for me, but I can't. I can't go through the pain every day. It's time for me to just start a new life. Unable to listen to any more messages, I stuck my phone in my pocket and turned my attention to Alec. When he saw me, he looked alarmed when he wiped a tear away that was trickling down my cheek. "Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" I only shook my head and said, "'m fine." Alec grabbed me gently by my arms and said firmly, "Bella, you aren't. I'm taking you back to Forks." Somehow, I managed to shake out of his grip and turn away from him while saying, "Alec, I'll be okay. Really. I just need-" Alec turned me to face him again, and said, "Bella, you've been saying that you just need time for days. I'm taking you back. That's final." I looked down, and didn't say anything. Whatever happened, I was not going back to Washington.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Colosseum

Chapter Thirteen: Mission

**Bella's Point of View**

After a few minutes, I managed to create a plan. I would have to escape, then go into hiding. This is going to be close to impossible, but I have to try something. After the tour, we went back to the hotel room. "Alec, is there a place where we can get some fried chicken?" I asked. He shrugged, then replied, "Maybe. I can go get some, so you can stay here." Excellent. This was exactly what I wanted him to do. He would leave to get fried chicken, which would give me enough time to pack my things and leave. As soon as the door shut, I whipped around the room, grabbing everything and throwing it into a small suitcase. "Clothes, toothbrush, phone," I muttered under my breath. Am I missing anything? I can't afford to come back, so I grabbed a few extra things just in case. With everything packed, I took one last look at the room, and headed out.

I don't really know where I'm supposed to go. I guess I could head back to the States, then go from there. Once I was in the lobby, I hailed a taxi to the Italian Airport. I felt really guilty, because I had to swipe Edward's card to afford the plane tickets. Stuffing the credit card into my back pocket, I went through security, then sat down near my gate. About half an hour later, I was boarding the plane.  
I slept for almost the whole time. "Prepare for landing," the pilot said over the intercom. Twenty minutes later, the plane landed and I was getting off at LAX. Getting into a taxi again, I headed to the nearest Motel 6 and got a room. When I finally entered the place, I set my things down and flopped down on the bed. "Ugh, that took a while," I moaned. I layed there for a bit, then grudgingly got up to unpack. Throwing all of my clothes into the dresser and emptying my bag took about ten minutes, then I sat back on my bed. Bored, I looked at my phone. To my dismay, I saw I had five more texts. Three from Alec, two from the Cullens. This time, only Alice and Esme texted me, pleading that I was still alive and that I was coming home. It was obvious that everyone else just accepted that I was gone. Alec was livid, and threatened to set Demetri on me. I really didn't care. I wanted to text back to Alice, but I knew I couldn't go back. I didn't really have anything else to do, so I went to sleep after brushing my teeth.  
When I woke, I had about ten texts, all from Alec. He said he was 'going to kill me if i don't call' and that 'Aro will hear about this.' Again, I don't care. What should I do now? I wondered. I pretty much have the day to myself. Groaning, I made myself get up and eat breakfast. As the scrambled eggs sizzled in the pan, I turned on the TV, only half listening. "Isabella Cullen," a picture of my face flashed on the screen, "a missing teenager has recently been spotted at an Italian airport, heading to the United States. If anyone has seen Bella or have any knowledge of Bella's whereabouts, call 911 immediately. This has been-Breaking News." I guess the Cullens haven't given up on me, because authorities would have called off the search by now. I wonder how they're making the police continue the missing person search? I'd love to hear that. I couldn't help thinking about them, and what I've done.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Mission

Chapter Fourteen: Contemplation

**Bella's Point of View**

After finally wolfing down my breakfast, I sat on my bed and watched TV for a few hours. I wasn't really paying attention-not really. No, I was thinking about my family, and if they could ever forgive me for my choice. Carlisle, I knew he would. He's just so understanding. Esme and Alice probably would, too, but they would still miss me. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie would miss me too, I thought. Rosalie still wouldn't really like me though. I chuckled at the thought. The time has passed when I could just forget my worries when I was with Edward. I looked down sadly, then pulled out my photo album from senior year. Slowly flipping throught the pages, I spotted the picture Alice took of Edward and I just as my 18th birthday party was starting. Sighing, I shut the album as I realized that I was crying-again.

_Why is my life so messed up? _I asked myself. _Edward and I were supposed to live forever together. Now everything's gone wrong..._ I sobbed for what seemed like ages until I heard someone say my name: "Bella." I stopped and looked around. "Bella, don't cry," a painfully familiar voice said softly. "E-Edward?" I croaked. "Bella, I'm here," he whispered. I felt I shivered, and then it hit me. He was _HERE_. With me. "E-E-Edward, how-" I felt cool air on my arms and I imagined him holding me. "Bella, I can't explain either. I honestly don't know. Just listen: Don't die-not for me. _Live_, okay? Don't throw your life away-promise you'll do it for me? I'll be with you-forever. Don't do anything just because of me. I'm so sorry, love. I love you _so_ much, Bella," he murmured. "I have to go," he said. Reaching out to his invisible figure, where ever it was, I cried, "Edward, don't leave me! Take me with you! EDWARD!" he was gone.

Gasping, my eyes shot open to a dark room. I must have fallen asleep while looking at the pictures. Even so, I felt a cool breeze on me. Reaching out to flick on the nearest lamp, I saw that I was still sitting on my bed. "Edward, I love you," I murmured. Getting up, I changed into another t-shirt and jeans and looked up at the clock. _Seven-thirty. _I thought to myself. "What now?" I muttered. My eyes flitting around the room absent-mindedly, I saw the photo album. Picking it up, I noticed that it was open to the page with my family. "Of course," I whispered. Edward would have wanted me safe at the house with the Cullens. I rolled my eyes. _Always_ worried about my safety. I would usually do what Edward said, but I can't go back. I'd be stuck there. _I can't go back. What am I supposed to do?_ I thought. It was then I noticed the phone, lit up with ten texts. "Alec," I murmured.

I got up and walked over to the table with my phone, and picked it up. Alec was still texting-pleading for my return. There were no texts or calls from the Cullens. Going with Alec seemed like the best choice. Carlisle would take care of everyone-for all they know, I'm dead. Alec-he never gave up. He knew I was still alive. Perhaps living with the Volturi was the smartest decision. Alec cared for me. The Cullens gave up on me. _Beep. Beep. Boop. Beep. Boop. Boop._ After dialing Alec's number, I took a deep breath, and pressed 'Call'. On the second ring, he picked up. "Bella! Bella, where are you? I'm so glad you called! I was getting worried," he rambled on. "Alec. Alec! ALEC!" I shouted to get his attention. "Alec, I'm fine. I've decided to come back." Silence. I imagined him pumping his fist into the air and mouthing "YES!" and smiled. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Can you fly back to Italy? I can pick you up at the airport once you get there." I considered this. I _could_ use my emergency credit card Carlisle and Edward gave me. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. "Sure, I'll be there," I replied. "I'll get on the next flight to Volterra," I finished before hanging up.

_Alright-Packing._ I thought. Crouching down, I dislodged my suitcase from underneath the bed and flopped it on top, open. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed all of my clothes, throwing them in along with my photo album. From there, I went into the bathroom and chucked my toothbrush and stuff into the suitcase as well. This was pretty much all I had, so I stuffed my phone into my pocket before zipping everything shut. Sitting next to it, I sighed. This is it. I'm going to the Volturi. I'm _joining_ them. This is it.


End file.
